Who Stole My Heart?
by AlwaysBeenWeird
Summary: Mikan Sakura is just a typical *mature* gal who met a weird guy in the library which she made fun of...not until she knew how unlucky she was when he's there.Who will stole her heart? NxM ..   ..pfufufu


Once upon a time, something happened to me,**  
><strong>it was the sweetest thing, that could ever be,**  
><strong>a fantasy, a dream come true, it was the day that I met you.

_I still remember clearly the first time I saw him. School was just about to open. But I can't see his face… Yes, I saw him wearing a cerulean t-shirt. His shoulders were broad and his doing something in the library were I was staying that afternoon cause I was tired enough waiting for the librarian to come to register my name in the library_.

"Mikan," come the voice of my nanny who is now on the kitchen. I went down the stairs facing a customary day again.

"Yes….coming." She was wearing an apron, cooking while I sat at the table where I eat. Mom and Dad is not here again, they are so busy with their works. "Thanks for the food, I'm going out." I went back to my room to get my bag along with those heavy big books. Thinking again the boring day that I know this day will be. I don't get along with my classmates in school, I just don't like getting along with them because when I'm with them they cannot understand me, just ignoring them and the main thing is that they call me weird. I don't even know my other classmate besides I don't have an interest in knowing them…That's me.

One morning I went to my favorite tryst-in the library. Looking for the books that I was currently reading, but while I was searching I saw someone who's in the shelf where I was about to go. I motioned toward him but I stop. He's familiar. I seem him head to toe for a minutes. I don't really recognize because he's back is the only thing that I can see. When I was about to turned away, a voice makes me stop for a moment.

"Yes?" For the first time I heard his deep baritone voice that rings loudly in my ear. "You have something to tell me?" He has an unstylish haggard hair but it didn't defect his handsomeness. Yes he has a fair skin but don't really like fair-skinned people. When I give the impression of being at his face he has the most annoyed look ever. "You've been staring at me for the whole time," he added.

I can feel the heat all over in my face. I don't know really but I can feel it. It something like you can feel your cheeks is burning for the first time. I couldn't face him; I can feel his intent gaze all over me. "I-I," I stammered helplessly. "I-I was just looking at the book in your hands." Yeah that's it! I really don't know what the book his was holding is but I don't have any words to say.

"I see," Natsume answered. The guy gives me the book with a qualm. He moves to the other shelf. He said something but I cannot hear because there's someone pulling the chair. Before I can inquire to him what he said, it shocked me when I saw the book! It's all about music. Original music that written by the famous musicians' such as Pachebell, Mozart, Schubert, Beethoven, Chopin, Brahms, Kreisler etc. my mouth gaped open. I really love music but I can't find a music sheet that suit to my taste so when I saw it's really shocked me. I immediately pulled a chair, sat animatedly, and opened it. Just then the bell rang for the first period….._I don't care of you just ring and ring, you're just tiring yourself and still I won't go to class._

"Hey, the book…" said the guy behind me.

"Oh yeah well just go. I will return that in the shelves…just go now…" I said without even giving him a glance.

"Yes?" he asked _as if_in disbelief as well as annoyed. His eyebrows met showing his obvious irritation."Will you give back _my_book?" he emphasized clearly "his book".

"Look here," I said facing him now and I could see clearly the way his lips twisted. " this is the library's property.!" I pulled the book closer into my chest.

"Just like what I've said. That's my book…"

The seriousness of him makes me think that his not really joking besides I'm already 6 minutes late so no need to go to the class. Let me enjoy this conversation first. "Proof, Evidence that this is really yours." I said. A sly smile curved in my lips. What a wonderful scene. I don't know why I like this but it's a miracle I never got bored but enjoying this instead.

"Hey for god's sake give me back that book!" He demanded keenly. I just seemed to notice but his angry now, just keep on keeping his composure but it didn't scares me out.

"What are you doing? I only got couple of minutes to go to my class so give me that back fanatical girl," he said in piercing voice and with that, the librarian approached to us. "What's going in here? Didn't you heard the bell rang already"

Changing the topic I quickly added," Ma'am is this library's property?" I asked motioning the book in her.

After probing them, the librarian said no… I gradually gaze back at him who is furious right now, ready to explode. "I'm sorry." I let go a fake discouraging sigh but deep inside I'm really laughing.

The guy quickly snatched the book away from me. Well my day is not that boring really it is interesting. After that commotion I built, he departed in the library and ongoing his way to his classroom.

"So determine the values of 0, such that 0, which….." I heard the teacher explained. Just then I saw a guy walking in front of me.

"Yes? Mr. and Ms…?" The teacher entitled us. I didn't know that we're classmates really. I just then realize how that I didn't even memorized even the faces of my classmates…well I don't really care. "Explain why you are late?" the teacher added. I can feel the eyes that were on me as if I'm the center of attraction...Isn't it true?

"I have a research in the library and was messed by her." He pointed me accusingly.

"Well now Ms. Sakura would you mind explaining it to us, both of you already exploiting my class."

I didn't expect him to do that. I thought he's some kind of sympathetic chap but I'm wrong. I could feel the heat running in my face, the admiration in this guy making my blood boil. "Of course I did mess it but I thought that the book you were talking about is the library's property." I stated defensively.

"Is that only the reason, what a shallow reason…I'm so amazed." the teacher said folding her arm into her chest. "Meet me after class." She said resigning us to enter.

Shamefacedly I went to my chair without taking him a glance because I might spank him. It's partly his fault anyway. I sat in my chair, my mouth was pouted.

"Now I will encharge the both of you to clean this classroom," the teacher told us and went away.

"It's your entire fault!" I screeched stridently and it echoes in the classroom bouncing back at me again. He does just vacate for a while to fetch water from the valve.

"No it's yours," he suddenly said.

I'm just going to asked him why his already here but I'm so annoyed, "Did I asked you? Did we talk?" I said sarcastically. I can't help it it's _partly_ his fault. Maybe this day is the most hated day ever! The day I met _him…_

I was out to bed feeling sluggish to wake up. Yesterday was a nightmare. I went to tooth brush, take a bath and wear my uniform. Just thinking of the school again makes me lethargic. I went to the kitchen and it's just the usual day._I hope._

Just when I was entering at the gate, _he_ was there again in front of me. I pretended I did not see him just to avoid my dark side appear in my mind again. "Please don't let this day be a nightmare again," I whispered to myself. I walk past to him and didn't even turn my back. I went directly in classroom. The first period was just about social science and since I find it quite interesting which I rarely feel, I listened and take note every words that comes out in the teacher's mouth. Then soon it rang. The next 2 hours is vacant so I still so much time to do and went to my tryst but I just felt slight dizziness since this morning when I woke. Maybe I'm lack of sleep or something so I positioned myself in my chair in a comfortable way and put the book in my face to steer clear of the light. But someone disturbed me by shaking my chair. "I just ignore it for a while maybe it just accidentally shook off by someone who passed by but minutes later I can still feel it and it makes my head more wobbly than before. "Hey can you stop quivering my chair!" I bawled nauseatingly and just as what I expected I saw his monkey face again. "Can you stop it?"

"I'm sorry…" he act contrite for the first time. Somehow it did touch my conscience but not enough to look at him accusingly and annoyingly. I just lift my left eyebrow and go back to sleep. In the corner of my eyes I saw the blank looks of my so-called classmates but I just do not take it into account.

Just then he giggled. "You're cute when you're annoyed."

That words rings in my ears like a cat that makes its ears stand. I took the book in my face and turned to look at him but his already on the other chair playing his guitar and chattering with his friends.

I frowned a bit maybe I'm just rambling or something daydreaming. My head is just dizzier even more now. Since I can't sleep in this very boisterous area I decided to go to the library where the students are rare.

I choose my favorite spot in the very corner of the library. I heard some of the ghost stories in this annals and it is spooky because it's somewhat like old and the books too but I'm not really a believer in that kind of things. I started to position myself half asleep. I stretched my arm to the shelf and did not even bother to stand up nor looking at it. I just feel the book and grab it immediately. I put it in table but I'm knocked for six because the cockroach leaps in my direction to my school uniform. I shouted through the tip of my tongue and it came running down in my feet. I stand up shaking my body and sit down again putting my feet on the chair, I'm freezing. I'm fixated that time! For the first time in my whole life to have that thing in my skin… it's a yucky feeling…

"What happened?" I saw him motioning himself to me swiftly.

I was stunned that time and almost can't speak. "C-cockroach…" I pointed my shuddering finger to it and it's just a horrible thing! Just then I heard him laughing loudly. I frowned, my eyebrows meet again. "What's hilarious?" I asked, trying to regain my composure.

"I've never thought that a strong gal like you is afraid if the cockroach…" he uttered teasingly at me having his boyish grin.

"W-who said that I'm afraid of a cockroach?" I denied. I doubt if I could place my feet on the floor but I'm afraid it's still there. I look at him and saw his teasing grin again! I was caught off guard this time. Just then when was just about to look at it, I's on the floor dead. "Y-you stomped that pitiful insect?" I whispered frantically under my breath. The green fluid came out of its body and it lay there flat.

"Oh? You're not afraid, eh?" he motioned to pick it up. I quickly get the book, return it on the shelf and hurriedly stormed out in the library just then I remember the librarian, thank God she's not here. I don't really know why I'm so hapless in life. The image of him popped in my mind having his zany smile. But it's good to see him there. I don't know what I'm going to do without him. "Ah! Why I was praising him?" I tried to erase his image in my head and the bell rang again. There's only one hour left. Just then my eyesight became blurry… I can't take a step anymore…and then everything went black.

I woke up finding myself in the infirminary. I shook my head to remember what really happened to me. I just have down pat that I was under my own steam in the hallway a while ago then everything went black.

"Sakura…You're awake! Thank God!" _he_ went to me directly and hug me…_hug me?_

I quickly push him away from me. "You're too close!" I screeched…but deep inside of me, my heart is thumping deafeningly as if I can hear it.

"I'm sorry but can't help it you faint a while ago you know." he flashed his boyish grin again. I had nothing to say … and just keep silent. I suddenly giggled and I don't know why.

"What's funny?" he frowned. He pointed my forehead with his forefinger and knocks it, suddenly got serious again after that. "Yoh… Sakura listen…" he said in a whisper.

My heart pound even more loudly than before. I promise to myself not to care other people than myself… but now it's seems it's gonna lose… "Yes?" I answered sarcastically as if I'm not concerned of what he was going to say.

"I know I maybe rush but I won't take aback now…" He suddenly hugs me tightly… "I like you since the first time when we're just first year…I like you," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes went wide with that outburst. "You like me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, for those very long years…I like you Mikan Sakura." He said, still hugging me.

My heart can't stop pounding now. It's too loud that maybe he too can hear. This is what they call confession eh? "You can't be kidding?" I asked in a miraculously whisper unruffled voice. "I don't believe in that one you know, don't fake it really."

Now it's his turn to let go of me and look at me intently, as in eyes to eyes. "Look at me Mikan. Look at my eyes; can't you see that I'm deadly serious?"

I turn to look at him bravely and just as I expected I saw those gleaming and seemingly mocking eyes. I breathe a sigh. "Neh…you know what? Saying 'I like you' nowadays is just an expression to the most of teenagers, and I don't believe you. Sorry but I can't return your feelings." Quickly my heart turns into a cold one. I'm so lucky that I saw those taunting eyes before he can enter my system…and now lesson learned; don't let anyone enter your system because one day they will go hungry and can eat you whole.

I woke up when someone tap my shoulder. I heard the bell rang… "Agh it's just a dream?" I shouted in the library where I sleep 30 minutes…I glance at who tap me, and it's Natsume_…_

"Oi, baka. It's already time." He said to me with his hands on his pocket as he starting to make his way to the exit.

" Neh neh Natsume! I really have a great dream!" I said happily reminiscing my dream with a drooling aura.

"And what it has to do with me,polka?" he replied with a slightly irritated face. " Just try to concentrate where you're walking to polka,tch."

Just then I saw the frame of the door and unfortunately bumped myself into it. " You're so mean Natsume." I stuck out my tongue. " Demmo neh in my dream...you confessed to me! yay." I beamed with joy with that outburst as I saw Natsume stop walking and turned to me with a frown face.

" In your nightmare polka. As usual you're a baka."

" And know what Natsume...you know what I replied?" This time he did not turn to me but stop. "Yay! are you interested Natsume? nyaaa. I said "I'm sorry!" Now he's head is slowly turning to mine.

He seem her intently..." Why don't you just shut up, polka?" He said to me with a smirk.

I jump gleefully. "Yay Natsume got angry!"

" Shut up"

" Daijubo Natsume! you're angry!"

"shut up"

We argue till the last minute to the classroom until our voice faded in the hallway. What a great day! Finally ...someone stole my heart! yay

~END~

. yippe! ..gommen nasai minna..I changed their character dechu..^_^..demmo I hope you like reading this. It's my first time writing fanfics dechu. ^_^ More fun everyone and always smile! pfufufu.^_^


End file.
